


I'll convince him just give me time

by CalmStorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, derek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmStorm/pseuds/CalmStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles trying to convince Derek to go to the fancy dress dance has been hard.<br/>But when Stiles find’s out why he refuses he backs of and decides to go in a different pair.<br/>Lucky no one else was scheming right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll convince him just give me time

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what to call this.  
> Derek is a senior and everyone else is a junior. Derek and Stiles have only been dating a few months so their pretty new to the whole dating thing.
> 
> I'm not the best proof reader so please forgive spelling errors.
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Reading

Stiles had been sitting googling couples costumes for hours and had just about decided to give up

“Hey Scott?” Stiles said knowing Scott would be able to hear him from his room next door. Sure enough scot was in Stiles room a moment later

“Yeah?” he said making himself comfortable and sitting on the bed

“What are you and Kira going as to the dance Friday?”

Scott shrugged. Typical obviously he’d have no idea.

“Well Kira said she’d sort it I didn’t really think to ask. I trust her though” he said seeing the look on Stiles face. “You still trying to find some idea that will actually make Derek want to go with you?”

“How could you tell? He keeps saying he’ll look stupid”

“Did you point out to him that was kind of the aim?”

“Obviously and anyway there is no way the senior captain of the basketball team will get laughed at at the school dance it doesn’t happen”

“Did you tell him that too?”

“Yeah” Stiles sighed “I just don’t know how to convince him”

“Well he only went to his first school dance ever like last month maybe this is a bit of a push”

“But we only have the fancy dress dance once a year he won’t get another chance”

“If he doesn’t want to go you can’t make him”

“Oh I beg to differ. I'll convince him just give me time”

 

 ***

 

Stiles at down next to Kira in history

“So what are you and Scott going to the dance as?”

Kira looked shifty “well I haven’t told Scott yet so I’m not sure-“

“Come on I’m his brother besides I need an idea so I can convince Derek”

“Is he still refusing to go?”

Stiles sighed and nodded

“He’ll come around you’ll see” Kira said brightly

“I just need a really good idea to convince him with hence why I need to know what you’re going as please” Stiles begged

“Well we’re actually going joint with Isaac and Allison we’re going to be –“

“KIRA, STILES stop talking and pay attention” Mr. Yukimura said from the front of class.

 

***

 

Stiles spotted Derek sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by people but he was used to it and had no fear being the pushy junior that got his way onto the table. He sat down next to his boyfriend who looked up at him and smiled.

“So how about-“

“No” Derek said pre-empting the question.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!”

“I told you I don’t want to go I’ll feel like an idiot” Derek said looking down at the table

“The whole point is everyone does that’s what makes it fun – Danny what are you going as?”

Danny had up until this point just been sitting quietly staring quite determinately at the floor.

“I don’t know I haven’t quite decided yet”

Stiles threw up his hands in frustration “you’re no help” he turned back to Derek “but Danny is still going aren’t you?” he said looking back over to him

Danny nodded

“See?”

“I still don’t want to go”

“Just give me time”

 

***

 

Derek came over to Stiles that night. Stiles had stopped with the subtle hints and had just gone for straight up questioning.

“Why don’t you want to go?”

“I’ve told you I’ll feel stupid and uncomfortable and hate the whole thing” not looking Stiles in the eye.

Stiles wasn’t buying it “no it’s more than that” Stiles took a deep breath then asked what he’d been fearing “is it me is that why you don’t want to go are you like embarrassed of me or-“

Derek cut him off

“Babe of course I’m not embarrassed of you how could I be? Why would you even say something like that?”

“I don’t know I just knew there had to be more to it. Just tell me what it is I promise I won’t laugh is it embarrassing?” Stiles teased

Derek looked at Stiles with _that look_. One Stiles hadn’t seen in a while that strange look he gets whenever he talks about his past. It’s a strange mix of equal happiness and sadness.

“Shit Derek I never realised – I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me its okay I’ll stop with the asking”

“No it’s okay. It’s just the whole fancy dress thing was always my mom’s like thing, ever since I was little she’d always dress us up all the time. She still did when we were older too. The amount of photo’s we had around the house” Derek laughed and was suddenly quiet and Stiles remained silent by his side taking Derek’s hand and threading his fingers through it “I don’t know why I’m getting all upset about dressing up I mean it’s not even like it’s a big deal” Derek mumbled quietly.

 “It is to you” Stiles said “I get it I really do. When mom died I wouldn’t go bowling which is stupid because like who refuses to go bowling right? But it had always been a thing me and mom did just us not even with dad and so I decided I couldn’t go back”

“But you’ve been bowling with me. We went last month” Derek said confused looking at Stiles.

“I know I can go now but that was only the second time I’d been since she died” the first had been with Scott a week before he went with Derek to make sure he could actually do it and so wouldn’t freak out on their date. He’d promised to keep it secret. “So I get it, it takes time and I’m sorry I tried to make you come I-”

Derek cut him off with a kiss “thank you for understanding” he said when he pulled back.

“It’s okay” Stiles beamed then his eyes flashed.

“What?” Derek said knowing Stiles had just hatched some new plan.

“Well now that you’re not going I’ll have to find someone else to go with and I have a great costume idea in mind” He grinned.

“Which wouldn’t have worked with me because?”

“I hate to tell you this Der and as much as I love your legs I’m not sure the whole school wants to see them in a dress”

Derek snorted. “Whatever do you mean?” he smirked “so how are you convincing Lydia to go in a couples costume with you?”

“I have me ways”

“You’re just going to ask her and hope she says yes aren’t you?”

“Is it really that obvious?” Stiles laughed and Derek nodded.

 

 ***

 

Stiles sidled up to Lydia in art getting the seat next to her. They were drawing fruit so he had plenty of time to convince her.

“Hi Lyds”

“Hi, why aren’t you sat with Scott” she said suspiciously looking over at Scott who was on the other side of the classroom who waved when she saw them looking over.

“Fancied a change of scenery.” He said turning back to look at Lydia “Anyway the dance Friday”

“What about it?”

“Are you going with anyone” Stiles already knew the answer but needed conformation

“Stiles as you know I am a strong independent woman who can go to a school dance alone if I want” she then added in a quick whisper “besides Jordan can’t come due to the whole ‘shhhh it’s a secret thing’” her voice returned to normal level “so no I’m not going with anyone and I’ll go and rock the dance as wonder woman alone thank you” she said turning back to her work

“OR”

“Or what?”

“You can come with me” he smiled “please I need you for my costume” he begged

Lydia sighed “what’s the costume?”

Stiles put on his narrator voice “a long time ago in a galaxy far away-“

“Fine” Lydia cut him off “but I’m not wearing a gold bikini”

“I would never ask anything of the sort” Stiles beamed.

 

***

 

The night of the dance came around and everyone came to Scott and Sties’ to get ready. The girls in Stiles’ room and the boys in Scott’s.

When Stiles saw what Scott and Isaac had decided to go as he laughed for a solid 5 minutes and then cursed himself for not thinking of it.

“It’s genius” he said wiping his eyes

“That hilarious I love it” said Danny who was going as wolverine and was currently attempting to attach his fake side burns with little success.

They had decided to go as the teenage mutant ninja turtles. With Isaac as Michelangelo, Allison as Rafael, Kira as Donatello and Scott as Leonardo. They looked great.

Stiles was just pulling on his boots and the others were just doing the finishing touches when Lydia walked into the room

“Seriously Stiles I had no idea this hair style took so long why did I agree to this” she said putting the final hair pins into the buns on the side of her head completing her princess Leia costume.

“Awesome” Isaac said seeing Lydia.

“I know right?” Sties said pulling on his waist coat to finish his outfit as Has Solo. Stiles looked at Lydia “I love you”

“I know”

Danny and Isaac laughed

“I don’t get it” Scott said

“Seriously dude HOW have you still not seen star wars? I gave it to you like three months ago!”

“Well it’s on my list” he mumbled.

“Are the others ready yet?” Isaac asked.

“Yep all ready to go” Allison said coming to Scott’s room tying the back of her headband.

 

***

 

The dance was a blast. Lydia and Stiles danced with everyone during all the fast songs and when a slow song came on they just went and sat with Danny or with each other and chatted.

About an hour into the dance though Lydia started to check her phone.

“Who’s that?” Stiles said coming over to the table with drinks

“Just Jordan” Said a little too quickly

“What does Parrish want?” Stiles said suspiciously

“Nothing he’s stuck at work nothing else”

Stiles shrugged seeming to accept it.

“What’s Derek doing tonight? How come you couldn’t convince him?”

“It’s a long story but it’s okay I’m happy I’m here with you” he said sighing

“Yeah you really sound like it” Lydia teased. “Don’t worry you won’t be with me for much longer”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked utterly bewildered all Lydia did was nod at the door. Stiles followed her gave and saw Chewbacca walking towards him.

Stiles looked between Lydia and Derek

“It was his idea” she smiled

“But- how did you- what” he got up and hugged Lydia before running to Derek.

“Hi” Derek said slightly muffled through his mask. Not that it stayed on long Stiles pulled it off and kissed Derek, which received a few wolf whistles until coach shouted

“STILINSKI, HALE!” he shouted “there are just some sights you don’t get paid enough to see” he muttered walking away.

“You didn’t have to do this” Stiles said looking up at Derek.

“I know but I wanted to” he paused “I talked to Scott” Derek said

“He told you – seriously that kid just can’t keep a secret” he looked over Derek’s shoulder at Scott who was dancing with Kira fully aware he knew Scott could hear.

“I didn’t realise you went through all that just for me” Derek whispered

“It wasn’t just for you” Stiles said quietly “it was for me too”

“You started to remember the fun you had with your mom?” Derek said

“How did you know?”

“Because that’s how I feel now Stiles. Yeah I wanted to surprise you and that was why I started wanting to do this. but it was more than that I was really enjoying it, it made me think of all the stupid outfits mom used to dress me in I don’t know it just made me feel happy” Derek smiled and Stiles beamed at him.

Derek leaned down for another kiss

“I love you” he whispered

“I know” Stiles grinned then after a pause “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> As always comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> Please check out my tumblr http://stiles-mccalll.tumblr.com/


End file.
